mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
White Lightning/Galeria
1ª Temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'You surprised?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight's face turns red from spiciness S1E01.png Twilight hot2 S01E01.png O Convite Extra The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png Temporada de Coice na Macieira Any more interruptions S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png A Rainha das Brincadeiras Gilda has an evil idea S1E5.png Gilda among the vegetables S1E5.png Gilda after playing a joke on Granny Smith S1E05.png Em Busca da Marca Especial Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png Apple Bloom peeking out from under a table S1E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind Berry Pinch S1E12.png Fillies Dancing S1E12.png A Corrida das Folhas Crowd cheering S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Feita Para o Sucesso Hoity Toity end of catwalk S01E14.png Hoity Toity clop for cushion S01E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png As Artistas Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Applejack afraid S01E18.png Applejack watches the CMC embarrassed S1E18.png Arco-Íris Supersônico Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png Rarity dances during Rainbow Dash's second phase S1E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Colleseum illuminated by Sonic Rainboom S1E16.png A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow_crying_tears_of_joy_S1E16.png Tears_in_Dash%27s_eyes_S1E16.png Orange Swirl and Merry May carry Rarity S1E16.png Rainbow_Dash_"Best_day_ever%21"_S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy carry victorious Rainbow Dash on their backs S1E16.png As Crônicas das Marcas Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png Applejack bringing apple cake into hall 2 S1E26.png 2ª Temporada Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2 Ponyville is in chaos S2E02.png Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png Rarity launching grapes into the vat S2E05.png Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Eggs shattered S2E05.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Scootaloo at the lectern S2E08.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Train S2E11.png O Último Rodeio Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Flam singing S2E15.png Dia do Coração Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Apple Bloom good ones are taken S2E17.png Fazendo Pé Firme Rarity chatting S02E19.png Noteworthy as a Salesman S2E19.png A Fluttershy Furacão Mule returns S2E22.png Rainbow Dash "No offense" S2E22.png Mule 'None taken' S2E22.png The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Rainbow beginning her speech S2E22.png Rainbow Dash talks to the pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash explaining her plan to the pegasi S2E22.png Who is with me S2E22.png The track S2E22.png Blossomforths poor spine S02E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Pegasi moved by Rainbow Dash's words S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Worried Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy gaining full speed S2E22.png Reservoir1 S02E22.png Spitfire arrived S2E22.png Rumble telling what happened to Thunderlane S2E22.png Line of uncertain Pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Disoriented Pegasi S2E22.png Pegasi encouraged again S2E22.png Yeah Pegasus YEAH!! S2E22.png 3ª Temporada Duelo Mágico Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Academia Wonderbolts Rainbow Dash looks at the Academy S3EO7.png Rainbow looks up S3E07.png Rainbow 'Oh yeah!' S3E07.png Pegasi doing push ups S3E07.png Jogos para Pôneis Filly Rainbow Dash looking S3E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash jumps from the crowd S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and relative 2 S3E12.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight "morning in Ponyville shines" S03E13.png Twilight singing "for absolute certain" S03E13.png Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight singing "life in Equestria shimmers" S03E13.png Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png 4ª Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png A Queda de Rainbow Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Derpy acting nonchalant S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Pinkie walking on piñata S4E12.png Twilight "what about you, Pinkie Pie?" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese at the party S4E12.png Ponies looking at cannon S4E12.png The ponies cheering S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Ponies clapping S4E19.png Salto de Fé The swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png The audience impressed S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Audience cheering S4E20.png A stallion wants to buy some tonic S4E20.png Silver Shill gets a bit S4E20.png Stallion levitates the bottle of tonic S4E20.png Trocas! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Rainbow Dash flies to crystal chalice stall S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 1 S4E24.png Earth pony mare covers Princess Erroria's ears S4E24.png Pinkie "it all comes down to this one event?!" S4E24.png Pinkie Pie in scrunchy-faced suspense S4E24.png Pinkie Pie standing on Crystal Pony's head S4E24.png Pinkie sees that Twilight left S4E24.png Games crowd in stunned shock S4E24.png Pinkie cheering "we did it!" S4E24.png Pinkie "and only by one medal" S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png 5ª Temporada Castle Sweet Castle Memory jewel of Friendship is Magic, part 1 S5E3.png Bloom & Gloom Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories Pegasi moving the clouds S5E5.png Merry May and White Lightning moving a cloud S5E5.png A group of Pegasi transporting clouds S5E5.png Rainbow using a cloud for infiltration S5E5.png Ponies leaving the factory for lunch hour S5E5.png Slice of Life Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png Cranky Doodle arguing with a jeweler S5E9.png Cranky "as long as it doesn't cost any extra" S5E9.png Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png DJ station speeds past Featherweight and ponies S5E9.png Princess Spike Princess Celestia about to unveil statue S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue unveiled S5E10.png Summit delegates cheer for Twilight S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Party Pooped Yaks following Twilight S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Flying muffins being zapped with magic S5E13.png Alicorn Big McIntosh flies past the crowd S5E13.png Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png Mercadorias White Lightning, Flip Flapper card MLP CCG.jpg Categoria:Galerias de personagens